


I'm Great Company

by purplegaydream



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Raylla, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, my hand slipped, we don't proof read in this house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplegaydream/pseuds/purplegaydream
Summary: Raelle is making her way home, when her car stops working in the middle of nowhere. Thankfully a pretty girl is there to help her, in more than one way.
Relationships: Raelle Collar & Scylla Ramshorn, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 11
Kudos: 149





	I'm Great Company

**Author's Note:**

> My hand slipped. I saw that picture of Amalia wearing an overall and I had to! Also the finale is tonight i needed some gay shit!

The fresh breeze entered her car as she opened her car window, it was sunny outside and the sun hit her face. Raelle doesn’t like to turn on her air conditioning, she preferred the natural breeze through her hair.

She was making her way back home from visiting her parents, in her small hometown. She lives in the big city for her Surgeon job, it’s always been her dream to saves people’s lives. Since a little kid she would see her mum help everyone around town, her mum was a doctor and Raelle ever since seeing her mum help the lady who was hurt in the fire in the local library, the little girl back then wanted to be like her mum.

Wanting a fresh start as well, she decided to move to the city and quickly became use to the fast pace environment. She puts her arm outside the window and touches the top of the car, bumping it to the sound of the music she was listening to on the radio.

She felt freeing and satisfied, she loved visiting her family seeing her mum and dad happy in their little town and proud of their only daughter, making a name of herself. Of course, there was always the same questions they would ask. _So, you have a girlfriend?_ Her parents were super supportive when she came out, her mum felt proud of her for being herself and getting the courage to her parents. Her dad on the other hand said

_I’ve known you were gay since you were six years old. You asked me if to marry a man you would have to kiss a man and I say yes. You instantly started crying. Since then I knew, my daughter was going to have the same taste as me._

She laughs reliving the moment, she was lucky to have supportive parents and friends. Abigail, Tally and Raelle has been friends since they were interns and began a friendship that to this day is strong as ever. They shared an apartment together until both got married, finally admitting that they loved each other. Abigail always cared for Tally and well, Tally is Tally. Naïve and innocent who was too scared to tell Abigail how she really felt. Both ended up admitting that they love each other and have been married for 2 years.

Raelle on the other hand, has never been really lucky in that area. She dated a few girls but none of them felt like they were the one. It would be the same pattern, they would go on dates, laugh, talk for hours, make out then sex. All over and over again. They were generic dates like going out to dinner or to the cinema, and Raelle didn’t want anything else with them, she didn’t want to connect them with a deeper level. She never felt safe with any of them to share what goes through her mind. She always wondered if she was too guarded, if she should let them know her. She didn’t want them to know her. She hated becoming vulnerable, and certainly being vulnerable in front of those girls was going to happen.

She sighs as she places both of her hands on the steering enjoy the breeze and the music blasting on her car stereo. It was an empty two-way road, filled with green spaces around it and trees who’s branches danced to the wind. As she let’s out another content sigh, her car starts making a weird noise and confusion starts creeping up on her. The music on the radio stops playing, and she moves up and down on her seat as the car slows down abruptly. The motor shuts off dead, leaving a lost Raelle not knowing what to do. She burst out and lifts up the hood of her red car. Smoke starts to fill the air around her and she coughs it all out, as she moves away. The surgeon hurriedly goes to the passenger seat where her bag was, luckily she was charging her phone so she had – “34%!? BUT YOU WERE CHARGING! Ugh I need to change this phone!” – She puts up her phone to see if she gets any signal and there were no bars. – “Great. Ugh!”

Nonetheless she tries to call her mum, but did nothing. She starts moving a bit forward away from the car to see if there’s anything and nothing. She starts jumping up and down to see if anything changes.

“Just so you know, there’s no cell towers around her. You’d have to drive a few more miles to get one bar.” – A sweet voice says, as Raelle kept jumping forward. She turns around to see a brunette girl, pale skin and piercing blue eyes, that made her look like a siren. She was wearing overalls with a blue checked short sleeved short underneath it. She has both hands inside her pockets and wore a smirk on her face.

“It’s still worth a try.” – Raelle replies, eyes slightly squinted at the girl. She was captivated by her; her eyes spoke more then her mouth and she was afraid to look away and miss it.

“Car gave up?” – The girl makes her way to Raelle’s car, putting her arm on the lifted hood of the car.

“Yeah, right in the middle of nowhere. You wouldn’t happen to have a phone with service, would you?” – The sun started to hit Raelle, unfortunately deciding to wear a black hoodie and jeans was not the best choice.

“In my house, yes. I can call a car repair shop then come back for some company if you’d like.” – The girl licks her lips then slightly bites her bottom lip, clearly flirting with Raelle and the surgeon picked up on it. So, she decided to join in.

“I certainly wouldn’t want to be alone out here, when I could have your company.” – A smirk creeps upon Raelle’s face who is still standing in the middle of the deserted road, in front of her car.

“Well, I better hurry then.” – The girl turns around, but quickly does a 180 and starts to walk backwards, addressing to Raelle. – “I’m Scylla.” – Her smile is wide and contagious, Raelle couldn’t help but return the smile.

“I’m Raelle.” – She says in a soft voice.

Scylla turn on her heels and makes her way to her horse, in a swift motion she climbs it and makes her way to her house. Raelle stares in awe until she can no longer see her.

**X**

Having removed her hoodie and leaving her with a white tank top she had underneath, leaning against the right side of her car to see when Scylla was going to come back. As she takes a deep breath and listens to the tree branches occasionally move to the wind that hits, she sees a silhouette in the distance of Scylla and her horse.

They came into a stop near a tree, Scylla drops from her horse tying his leash to a tree and the horse neighs at Scylla as she gently pats him. The girl makes her way to Raelle and the surgeon notices the one of her straps from the overalls is undone, making her slightly bite her lip imagining what it would like if it was all off. She shakes her head from thought, _damn it Raelle, keep it in your pants!_ And puts on again a soft smile for Scylla.

“I bring good and bad news. Which one would you like first?” – Scylla stops in front of Raelle, keeping a decent distant between the two.

“I guess you can add in on the bad news, let’s start with that.” – Raelle folds her arms, sighing thinking what else could go wrong today.

“They’ll be here in around 1 hour to 2 hours.” – Raelle could see Scylla sympathy as the girl said it, she usually wouldn’t care but somehow, she wanted every emotion from Scylla.

“What’s good news?” – She tilts her head, wondering what good news could come of this. _Well, they could always…Fuck!_ Raelle swallows hard, why was her mind doing her like that?

“I can be great company.” – The husky tone that came out of Scylla’s mouth grew a heat in Raelle and she started to sweat even more. Not wanting to lose, Raelle plays along.

“I bet you can be.” – She winks at the girl, who slightly blushes but seems to push that away. She slowly walks to closer to Raelle, who swallows hard has the girl approaches. Scylla leans up against the car as well and they are so close that Raelle can smell her scent.

 _“What is that smell? Lavender?”_ – Raelle thinks to herself.

“Yeah it is.” – Raelle comes back to reality and realizes she that out loud.

“Sorry, I didn’t, I didn’t mean to sound creepy.” – She started to sweat from being nervous and faces the girl completely. Scylla does the same and puts her right hand on Raelle’s left arm.

“It’s okay, don’t worry. I thought it was cute.” – Her smile is gentle and makes Raelle melt completely. _What is it with this girl?_ – “So how come you ended up in the middle of nowhere?” – Scylla leaned up against the car again, but her attention fully on Raelle.

“Went to visit my parents at Cession, grew up there. Now I live in the city.” – Raelle followed Scylla’s movement and they were face to face and closer than before. – “What about you? A country girl I’m guessing?”

“Born and raised.” – Her tone was husky again, and Raelle was about to lose it. Sure, she just met the girl, but she’s done that a few times. They meet, they have sex and that’s it. But this time was different, she wanted to do all those things with Scylla and more. She wanted to know more about her life, what places she’s been to, what places she wants to go. How her life is. It was a strange, yet welcoming feeling for Raelle and she didn’t know what to do.

There was brief moment where both girls seemed to be lost in their own minds, still looking into each other’s eyes. Scylla doesn’t know what got into her, she just lounges forward and press a short yet sweet kiss on Raelle’s lips. When Raelle stared at her with an unreadable expression, the brunette starts to panic, maybe she shouldn’t have done that! Until she feels Raelle’s hand cup her face and draw her closer to her. The kiss began slow, but then they both started pouring their desire for each into the kiss and grew hungrier and more passionate.

Raelle gently pushes Scylla against the car and her hands move down the side of the brunette’s body, who shivers from the surgeon’s touch. Scylla moves away from the kiss and moves her head so Raelle can kiss down her neck, and Raelle did so. She started to kiss gently and licking Scylla’s neck, until she bites the other’s girl neck, making Scylla let out a sensual moan. Good thing there was no one around. Raelle’s heat grew more and she knew her panties were ruined at this point, ad she had a feeling Scylla’s were too.

“Let’s move this inside.” – Scylla says breathing heavily as Raelle continues to grab onto her sides and kissing her all over from her neck to her lips.

“Please!” – Desperation could be heard in Raelle’s tone, who couldn’t care less. Scylla was all she wanted right now, and she was not going to let the opportunity slip away.

They get inside the backseat, Scylla going first and laying with her stomach facing up. Raelle goes inside, closes the door behind her and lays of top of Raelle, continuing what they were doing. This time Raelle didn’t hesitate, she unclipped the other strap from Scylla’s overall and waited consent to fully remove her overalls. Scylla starts to kick her legs trying to remove her clothing as Raelle laughs into their kiss. The blonde sits up and help the country girl remove it, to her surprise Scylla wasn’t wearing any panties.

“No underwear?” – Raelle says hungrily, licking her lips staring at Scylla’s intimate parts.

“Who wears underwear, when they’re alone?” – Scylla struggles to breath, the adrenaline still taking over her body.

“Fair point, maybe we should be alone together after I’m finished with you.” – Raelle immediately regrets what she said, in her mind it made sense, but she was so high on Scylla that words that jumped out of her mouth.

“Then finish me already.” – Scylla sits up whispering in Raelle’s ear, making a shiver go down the girl’s spine. She pulls Raelle down by her tank top and motions her to remove her top.

Raelle just needed to feel Scylla, so she slips her hand between the girl’s folds and is met with Scylla wetness. Both girl’s moan at the sensation and Raelle gets to work. She moves her fingers until she finds her clit, making Scylla moan so sensually that makes Raelle groan at the sound of it. She begins to slowly pick up the pace, teasing Scylla.

“Fuck!” – Scylla let’s out, the feeling of Raelle’s fingers where she needed the most and her lips on her throat made her lose it all. The moment was hot and she wanted more and more. – “More…I need more.” – She breaths out.

“Okay.” – Raelle smiles, her lips hovering Scylla’s. Scylla, who’s faces was all scrunched up and hips started to move to the rhythm of Raelle’s fingers.

Raelle has never seen anyone as beautiful as her.

She moves her middle finger down Scylla, and starts teasing Scylla’s entrance who started impatient. – “Please, Raelle. Please!” – She begs the girl.

Raelle inserts her finger, but just knows it’s not enough, she reinserts her middle finger along side her index finger and Scylla let’s out a loud moan and Raelle wanted her to keep moaning nonstop, so she kept pumping her fingers inside Scylla, as the other girl kept moaning louder and louder.

“Faster! GOD! Harder!” – Raelle’s wrist started to hurt, but there was no way she was going to stop. She pumped harder and faster, she placed her face in the crook of Scylla’s neck who was moaning her name, losing I all.

“OH GOD RAELLE!” – Raelle felt Scylla’s was clamp down on her fingers and starts to slow down helping the girl riding down from her orgasm.

Scylla feels Raelle smiling against her neck and gently swats her shoulder. The girls stay like that for a moment, Raelle rubbing her hand up and down Scylla’s thigh and Scylla rubbing hers on Raelle’s back.

They hear a horn in the distance and both start to get dress, as the car repair truck arrives. They make it out in time, hopefully not looking too suspicious. However, Scylla’s hair betrays her, making Raelle softly laugh. She gently softens Scylla’s hair, who looks at her with the most genuine smile.

**X**

After 30 minutes, with the guy repairing Raelle’s car and she paying him, they watch him leave and there’s a sense of awkwardness around them.

“So” – Raelle began, unsure what else to say.

“So…” – Scylla walked close to Raelle grazing her fingers through the girl’s skin which was visible since Raelle was wearing her tank top.

“I want to see you again.” – Raelle said looking into Scylla’s eyes, who was smiling as she heard the words.

“Me too. Here let me give you my number.” – Raelle grabs her notepad in her bag, and Scylla writes down her number leaving a heart next to it. They would have put it directly into Raelle’s phone but it had died while they were busy with other things.

“I have to go, but I promise I’ll call you.” – Raelle held Scylla’s hands in hers, and places a kiss on the girl’s forehead.

“You better, or I’ll ride my horse to the city and kick your ass.” – Both girl’s laugh, not wanting to let go.

“I wouldn’t mind that.” – Their foreheads touching, Raelle cups Scylla’s face with her hands and draws small circles on her cheeks. Scylla’s move to Raelle’s side, and both girls’ fill the energy between them. They felt complete and the passion for each other kept growing.

“I’ll see you soon, Scylla.” – She places the softest kiss on Scylla’s lips before letting go. She gets into her car and starts the engine. She sees Scylla move to the driver’s window and Raelle pulls the window down. Scylla places a bunch of small kisses on Raelle’s lips, who smiles through it all.

With that, Scylla makes her way to her horse and sees Raelle make her way back home. What she doesn’t know it that Raelle has found a home in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @jaydbo for gay shit


End file.
